Making A Comeback
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After a devastating loss to Team Sledge Mamma a disappointed Liz goes out for a walk, she comes upon Fantine Valjean being harassed by a trio of thugs. Liz steps in and rescues the French pilot which results in Fantine developing romantic feelings for Liz which angers Takashi Liz/Fantine
1. Champions Have Limits Too

**Making A Comeback**

By Taijutsudemonslayer

**IGPX**

**Liz Ricarro**

**Fantine Valjean**

**Takashi Jin **

_After a devastating loss to Team Sledge Mamma a disappointed Liz goes out for a walk, she comes upon Fantine Valjean being harassed by a trio of thugs. Liz steps in and rescues the French pilot which results in Fantine developing romantic feelings for Liz which angers Takashi_

Romance

Liz/Fantine

**Chapter One: Champions Have Limits Too**

"Damn it!" Liz Ricarro yelled as she took of her helmet and threw it on the floor before slamming her fist into her locker as hard as she could. Team Sledge Mamma just beat Team Satomi in a crucial race in the ladder part of the IG-1 season, Liz couldn't believe what had happened out there. Tamma pummeled her Mech until it shut down, leaving Takashi and Amy at Team Sledge Mamma's mercy. Amy wasn't mad at Liz, but Takashi was totally PO'd at the redhead.

Jesse and Ms. Satomi talked to Liz and told her to go for a walk and try not to think about this loss too hard.

Liz left Satomi HQ in headed for the city's Shopping District, Liz walked around in a daze for nearly an hour. Soon her stomach growled, Liz smiled and went to grab a burger, fries, and a beer. After paying for her meal and beer Liz sat down at an outdoor table and ate, slowly Liz forgot all about the race and Team Sledge Mamma. She sighed.

"Champs have limits too, I guess." Liz said quietly to herself.

Liz is now walking back to Satomi HQ when she saw three rough looking men chasing a woman in a white dress-.

"Shit, that's Fantine." Liz growled and took off after the group.

The three thugs cornered Fantine in an alley, the first man was armed with a knife.

"Now sweetheart, we're gonna have some fun wit ya." he said.

"Please Mon ami, leave me alone." Fantine begs, the two other men grab Fantine and begin to tear her clothes off of her.

"Hey boys." Liz said, causing all eyes to turn towards her. "Ms. Ricarro." Fantine said, her blue eyes full of hope/

"What do you want, you bitch? We're busy." the leader says.

"The lady is with me so get lost, you punks." Liz said harshly.

"Boys, teach her a lesson." the leader said smugly.


	2. Fantine's Heroine

**Chapter Two Fantine's Heroine**

The two men pulled out their four inch blades aand charged Liz, the redhead had been looking for a good way to release all of her pent up rage. Liz side stepped the first thug and took the burly man down with a crisp elbow to the back of his head, Fantine was amazed at the accuracy of Liz's blow. The guy hit the ground hard. The second guy decided not to tempt fate and ran away, leaving only the lead thug left. "I suggest that you leave while you still have all of your teeth bud, and don't ever let me catch you around here again." Liz growled.

"O-Ok." the man whimpered before unceremoniously pissing his pants and running away. Liz walked over to Fantine and pulled the blonde French pilot to her feet.

"You OK Fantine?' Liz asked gently.

" Qui Elizabeth, Merci." Fantine said before she threw her arms around Liz and hugged the redhead. "I am forever in your debt, Ms. Ricarro."

"It was nothing, just... Please just call me Liz, everyone else does."

"Oh all right, Liz." Fantine replied.

"I'm going to walk you back to your hotel, is that all right with you?"

"Qui, Merci Liz."

" Votre Accueli, Fantine." Liz responded with a smile.


	3. Feelings Blossom

**Chapter Three: Feelings Blossom**

Once at Fantine's hotel, Liz escorts Fantine to her suite.

"Merci, Liz. Please come in and stay with me."

"What about your teammates?" Liz asked.

"They do not bother me and I do not bother them." Fantine replied.

_'I wish Takashi would get that memo.' _Liz thought silently to herself.

"Please join me, Liz." Fantine says patting the spot on the bed next to her, Liz nods and walks over and sits down beside the blonde French woman.

Fantine gently places her left hand on Liz's right thigh, Liz glances down at Fantine's hand, then up at Fantine herself.

"Liz, if you had not come to my rescue those hooligans would have surely raped me. I am forever grateful to you."

"I was happy to help you, Fantine-." Liz said, but was cut off by Fantine when the blonde pilot leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, which completely surprised Liz.

"F-Fantine...what are you-?" Liz said, but was silenced a second time by Fantine kissing her once again.

"I am thanking you, Liz." Fantine whispered before she gently pushes Liz onto her back.

Fantine went to work undoing Liz's jeans and taking them off, then Fantine pulled Liz's shirt over her head and tosses it to the floor, leaving Liz in only her blue sports bra and panties.

Fantine began to kiss Liz's collarbone, licking it also with her tongue. She necked Liz for some time before Fantine stood back, running her hands down Liz's sides, caressing them. Fantine then lifted Liz's blue sports bra over her head, and admired the redhead's supple breasts. Fantine took both of Liz's nipples between her thumbs and index figures, playing with them. Liz groaned, letting her head fall back. Fantine smiled as she moved in, and took Liz's right nipple into her mouth, licking and sucking at the pink bud. After giving it a saliva bath, she turned to its neglected twin, and gave it the same attention.  
Fantine ran her hands down Liz's naked chest, groping her breasts and her tummy.

"You have a nice body, Liz." Fantine complimented.

Fantine pushed Liz farther onto the bed, and pulled off the girl's boots. She sensually gave both of her feet butter fly kisses, before she began to drag her tongue up Liz's legs, stopping at her inner thighs with each one. Liz's hands began to grope her own breasts in a desperate attempt for pleasure. Fantine unzipped her dress, and took it off, throwing it to the floor with Liz's clothes. Fantine saw Liz's blue panties were quite wet, but still, she desired to tease the younger pilot some more. She ran her fingertips across both sides of Liz's bikini line, and then used her tongue to do so.

Fantine finally took off Liz's panties, and admired Liz's pussy. A small patch of red hair above it, which was currently soaked. Fantine admired the pink nether lips of her lover the most. She dipped her fingertips down, and gathered up some of Liz's juices, and sucked them off.

"Darling, you're delicious." Fantine said to Liz, who could only nod.

Fantine bent her head down, and placed some butterfly kisses on Liz's bikini line one more time before letting her tongue explore Liz's vagina. Fantine played around with the outer lips for some time, kissing and licking them. Liz began to pant in desperation. Fantine smirked; she decided to finally grant Liz what she wanted. Fantine slipped her tongue into Liz's pussy, it moved around, licking her inner walls. Liz groaned loudly, and began to squirm. Fantine's tongue began a jackhammer like motion, dipping in and out of Liz at incredible speeds. Liz began to gasp, pant, moan, and cry out with pleasure.

Fantine finally began to lick Liz's clit, making the same motion as she had done a few minutes ago. As Liz began to reach climax, Fantine took the entire head of Liz's clit into her mouth, and suckled it like she had done her nipples. Liz growled louder then before, squeezing her own breasts harder.

"I'm ... I'm ... Cuming, Fantine." Liz moaned.

Fantine smirked as she moved down and opened her mouth, catching as much liquid as she could in her mouth. She crawled up beside Liz and made out with her.

After a few minutes, Fantine asked rhetorically, "Darling, after I gave you that amazing orgasm, I know you don't have any objections to returning the favor ... do you?"

Liz shook her head. She and Fantine stood up on their knees and began to make out again. Liz could taste herself on Fantine's tongue and lips, which made her blush. Slowly, Liz cupped Fantine's supple breasts in her hands, before gently laying the blonde down on her back. Liz instantly latched her lips onto Fantine's right nipple, sucking it like a baby.

Fantine sighed, and began to stroke Liz's head with her hands. Liz switched between nipples every so often, giving each equal attention. Liz dropped onto the floor, gasping as her naked feet hit the cold wood floor. She pulled Fantine to the edge of the bed. Liz took off Fantine's white heels, and dropped them into the growing pile of clothing. Liz admired Fantine's shapely and fit body, especially her legs.

Liz squeezed Fantine's thighs before she took off Fantine's white satin panties, throwing them into the pile.

Liz admired Fantine's pussy much like Fantine had admired hers. It was one of the most beautiful things Liz had ever seen, a patch of blonde hair above it, shaped like a triangle pointing down, with velvety pink outer lips. Liz licked her lips and buried her face into Fantine's pussy. Fantine moaned, she made one of her hands squeeze her right breast, and the other held the back of Liz's head, making sure it didn't leave.

Liz used much the same technique Fantine had for awhile before she added her index finger inside the blonde, and began to thrust it in and out while she licked Fantine's clit with her tongue, soon, Liz added a second finger, then a third, and then a fourth. With all this going on, it didn't take Fantine long to cum. She did so with a sexy low moan. Liz licked up all she could from her fingers before cleaning the rest of Fantine's pussy.

Liz went back to cuddling with Fantine and let her recover before asking her a question. "One more?" She asked sweetly.

"Qui, Liz." Liz smiled and leaned in for another kiss. As she kissed Fantine, Fantine reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, pulling out a large blue strap-on. Fantine saw Liz smile gleefully as she watched her French lover put the toy around her slender waist. Fantine entered Liz slowly, very slowly.  
Fantine kept going as far as she could inside Liz. Liz started to hum, no particular song, just sweetness that made Fantine vibrate like a tuning fork.

It didn't take long for Liz to climax. She arched her back as she came, spewing her cream all over Fantine's crotch and waist. Then the blonde haired beauty collapsed into her new lover's arms.

Meanwhile, back at Satomi Team Headquarters, Takashi and Amy are beginning to worry about Liz.

"Where is Liz? It's not like her to just disappear like that and not tell us where she's going." Takashi said angrily.

Michiru Satomi, the team's owner came into the briefing room,

"Takashi, Liz went for a walk after the loss to Sledge Mamma. I'm sure she's fine wherever she is."

"Well, Team Skylark is racing against Sledge Mamma next and I want Liz and Amy with me watching so we cam get a strategy down for our next race against them."

The next morning Liz and Fantine woke up in each other's arms, Fantine gently stokes Liz's hair before she places a chaste kiss on Liz's lips.

"Good morning." Fantine said. "Mmmmmm... Good morning yourself." Liz replied.

"Did you sleep good?" Fantine inquired, "I slept like a baby." Liz said before giving Fantine a quick good morning kiss. "So, what do you have to prep for a race today?" Liz inquired.  
"Qui, unfortunately. Our next opponents are Sledge Mamma." Fantine said.

"Fantine, promise me that you'll be extra careful out there."  
"Are you worried about me and my teammates, dear Liz?" Fantine asked smiling warmly.

"Yes, I am Fantine, they're going to target one of your team and pound their Mech until it shuts down."  
"That is what they did to you, yes?" Fantine asks, Liz nods.

"Do not worry Liz, my teammates and I will be very careful against Sledge Mamma." Fantine said before rolling over onto Liz and straddling her.

"Care for one more romp before you leave, Liz?"

"Qui." Liz replied with a wicked smile.


	4. The Edge Of Death

**Chapter 4: The Edge Of Death**

After spending twenty more minutes making love to Fantine in the shower, Liz said her goodbyes to the French pilot and left the hotel. Liz made it back to Satomi Headquarters, Amy and Michiru were pleased to see her, Takashi had a look of disdain on his youthful face.

"And just where have you been, Liz?" Takashi asked angrily, to which Liz simply rolled her eyes.

"Come on Liz, let's go suit up for our qualifying runs." Amy said grabbing Liz by the hand and ushering her towards the women's locker room.

"Liz, Michiru and I were worried about you last night." Amy said softly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you and Michiru, I'll talk to her after the race." Liz says to Amy.

"Ok Liz." Amy replies.

Liz, Amy, and Takashi all qualify for the race that is in two days, there opponents are Team Velshtein, Liz takes off her helmet as she sees Fantine, Jessica Darlin, and Elissa Doolittle get set for their race against Sledge Mamma, Fantine looks over at Liz and waves, Liz smiles and waves back, Takashi sees this and gets in Liz's face.

"You were with Fantine last night, weren't you?!" he yelled.

"Yeah, I was and I don't see how who I choose to spend my time with is of any concern of yours, Takashi Jin."

"Whatever." Takashi says before walking away from Liz.

"Who does Takashi think he is?" Liz said to herself as she made her up to her seat next to Amy and Michiru.

The race for the second seed in the IG-1's Divisional playoff series is about to start, even though Liz wished that she and her team was out there she was has happy for Fantine.

Liz smiled as she flashed back to last night at the hotel with Fantine, Liz relished Fantine's intoxicating scent, her beautiful eyes, and her feather-soft skin. Liz really hoped that she and Fantine would last as a couple.

"Liz, Fantine is in trouble." Amy said, bringing Liz out of her daze.

Fantine is ahead of Yamma and Dimma, with Elissa, Jessica, and Timma all coming up fast behind, Yamma and Dimma pin Fantine in between their Mechs and started pounding Fantine's Mech mercilessly, Liz jumped up as she saw Fantine begin to lose control.

"She's gonna hit the wall." Liz said, remembering what happened to her.

Sure enough Fantine lost control of the Mech and slammed into the wall, Elissa seeing Fantine wreck knew that she had to win for their team now. Elissa accelerated and took the lead from Yamma and won the race for her team, Liz hurried down onto the track and opened the hatch of Fantine's Mech, she found Fantine unconscious and bloody in her seat.

"Fantine." Liz whispered. Liz unstrapped the unconscious blonde and picked her up just as the EMTs arrived.

Liz looked down and saw blood coming from Fantine's abdomen, she sees that a piece of sheet metal had cut Fantine during the crash. The EMTs load Fantine onto a stretcher and over to a waiting ambulance, and then to a hospital.

Liz hurried back into the locker room and changed into her street clothes and went to leave when she was confronted by Takashi.

"Where are you going, Liz?" Takashi asked.

"The hospital, to be with Fantine." Liz said evenly.

"No, you're not, we have a race to prepare for." Takashi said sharply.

"Whatever man, I'm going to see Fantine if I can." Liz said defiantly.

Michiru and Amy came into the locker room then, Michiru is on her phone.

"Yes, Liz is right here Doctor, I'll tell her. Goodbye." Michiru said before hanging up.

"Tell me what, Michiru, did something happen to Fantine?"

"Fantine is fine Liz, she's recovering, she had the Doctor call and ask if you would come and see her." Michiru says.

"Of course, I'm going there now." Liz says, narrowing her eyes at Takashi.

"Thanks Michiru." Liz whispers to her friend before turning and jogging out to her car.


End file.
